


You're the One for Me

by AlwaysLarryStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysLarryStylinson/pseuds/AlwaysLarryStylinson
Summary: 「Do you know that our love is written in the stars?Do you think that it's fate the way that we are?So glad I found you.I belong to you, you belong to me.」♪October: Written in the Stars - Tim Myers两个同年同月同日生的男孩相遇 相爱的故事





	You're the One for Me

 

从18岁生日那天，Styles就开始了漫长的旅行，到各个城市寻找与自己同年同月同日生的陌生人，成为他们的朋友，或者…男朋友，然后再离开，去寻找下一个未知的自己。

 

「今天，我找到了我自己。」找到Harry那天，Styles只在日记本里写下了这一句话。

也许当时的他，以为那个尚未褪去婴儿肥的高中生只不过是其中之一，普通得不需过多记录。也许是因为一见面没等说明来龙去脉，就兴奋地一把抱住了Harry，他被过度警觉的男孩狠狠揍了一拳，痛到无法写字。

 

因为误会感到无比抱歉的男孩带他回家包扎，帮他扶着冷敷的冰袋，直到这位陌生人因为疲惫的长途旅行，倒在他的小床上睡着，也没有松开手。

「唉，你这个小孩怎么这么蠢。」睡醒的Styles无意中碰到守在床边的男孩的手，苍白冰凉，他轻轻揉着消肿了大半的脸颊，无奈地笑了。

「我不是小孩，你忘了吗，我们明明一样大。」Harry孩子气地回击，还拧着眉头一副严肃的样子。

 

是的。他们明明一样大。可他还是觉得Harry仍是个孩子，脆弱，幼稚，单纯，勇敢，不计后果与未来地被他迷住，被他占有享用，像只横冲直撞着与外界对抗的小牛犊。

 

Harry骗经常在外出差的父亲，说Styles是许久不曾见面的幼儿园同学来这里过暑假，于是他可以在这里名正言顺地借住。这位单亲爸爸并不知道这是一场设计好的引狼入室。

 

他们第一次做，是在借住的第一晚，洗完澡的Styles只围着浴巾，坐在沙发上边抽烟边讲大半年来的旅途见闻，身边的小男孩一脸崇拜地听着，瞪圆的眼睛亮亮的，一头软软的卷毛，像只温顺的小动物，让人控制不住地想蹂躏。于是，他们交换了一个烟味与奶味混杂的吻，初经性事的Harry紧搂着他的脖颈，把潮红的脸埋在styles及肩的卷发里，呻吟着，呼喊着他的名字，毫无保留地被打开进入。

 

他还记得结束之后，Harry软绵绵地伸出手来摸他受伤的脸，然后费力地抬起身子小心翼翼地吻他。「我爱你。」他的小男孩，蠢蠢的小男孩这样对他说。这样的话他听得多了，旅途中许多个被他迷到床上的人都曾这样讲，这一次他也没有在意。

 

后来，计划好去酒吧玩的那晚，两个人在厕所拥抱纠缠着不肯分开，他故意时轻时重地顶弄着不敢叫出声来的男孩，坏笑地吻吻那张被汗水与情欲浸湿的小脸，听他弱弱地在耳边喊「Styles…」恶作剧做到最后，Harry腿软得差点走不出酒吧的大门。

后来，计划好要一同去海边骑车兜风的那晚，Harry被按在卧室地板上操了一整晚，膝盖跪得淤青，被两人体温灼热的地板上是汗与精液。第二天，出差归来的父亲问起，Styles替红着脸说不出话的Harry一本正经地回答，说是骑车不小心摔倒受了伤。

后来，计划好只停留一礼拜的Styles将离开的日期一拖再拖。

 

「你爱我吗？」他的小男孩缠着他问。

「你要爱我，你爱我，因为是你先找到我的。」Harry勾住他的脖子，用短短的卷发蹭着他的下巴，哼哼着撒娇，「像你爱你自己那样爱我…」

 

你爱他吗？他也这样问自己。如果答案是肯定的，他为什么说不出来；如果答案是否定的，那么他为什么不离开。

Harry对于他，的确是特别的。

 

Harry给他看写的日记和诗，和他一起听喜欢的CD，在房间里拎着酒瓶胡乱跳舞，去爬山游泳，在屋顶看星空，然后接吻做爱。他收到了许多努力的浪漫，单纯却能击中他。他知道自己被Harry当成了另一个自己，被需要着，被爱着。

 

而他，本以为找到了自己，结果却在这里彻底迷失自我。他开始惶恐，被不安从头到脚吞没。而就像了解自己一样了解他的Harry，敏锐地察觉到有些东西在迅速降温。

 

「你要离开了吗？」发现Styles在看电影时完全走神的男孩，按下暂停键，在一片安静里语气平静地问。

「我…」

「我能和你一起离开吗？」他对上男孩冷静的眼神，那个瞬间，他想流泪。他们都无比清楚，答案是否定的，但Harry还是问出了口，他不敢想象这句话后面藏着些什么。

 

「对不起。」

 

离开的前半夜，他们疯狂地把心碎与懊悔全发泄给彼此，Harry一声不出地把脸埋在枕头里，泪水与呻吟全由布料吸收，Styles在后面狠狠地要他，咬着十字架吊坠，眼睛泛红。他们拥有彼此，从未如此完整。但这也是要告别的原因。

精疲力竭的后半晚，Harry执意地搂着他的一只胳膊，因为担心他会不告而别，半梦半醒地熬了一整晚。而Styles，侧头望着怀里打着瞌睡的男孩，心里被留恋与恐慌的斗争给撕裂。两人一夜未眠。

 

第二天一早，一切都收拾妥当，除了最后的告别。红肿着眼睛的Harry拿起记号笔，在那块挂在包上写着Styles的挂坠的背面，写上了自己的名字。放下笔，他拼命忍了好久的眼泪，才哑着嗓子说，「如果不能和你一起离开，那请带着我的名字吧…」

他知道他会带走这男孩的一部分，他的一部分也将留在这里。

然后他们静静地拥抱。直到远处驶来巴士，Styles低头蹭掉眼泪，咬着牙转身，头也不回地上车。

 

「再见。」

「我们会再见吗？」

 

那些吻与拥抱，那件湿漉漉的衬衫，那个充满花香味儿的阳台，那个男孩，与夏日的阳光一起灼痛他。

 

也许我只是想折磨自己。我有多厌恶自己，就有多爱你。

我不会再写日记。接下来的旅程，再也不是为了寻找新的自己，而是想要试着彻底忘掉自己，忘掉那个留有你的印记与味道的我。

但我知道我永远无法逃出你的影子。

 

 

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> All the love x


End file.
